


The Outside World - Drabble

by bitterblackrabbit



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterblackrabbit/pseuds/bitterblackrabbit
Summary: The Emerald Witch is going to see the outside world at last. However, on the carriage ride from Diedrich's home to great London with the young master and his butler - Sieglinde discovers a deep secret of theirs ...''He held out the peeled orange with a playful smile on his face, and as much as I wanted to take half of the orange for myself, I had now learned how improper it was to stuff my face with food the way I used to. He smiled proudly at me as I politely accepted a single piece instead. However, the moment I did, my eyes caught Sebastian’s gloved hands and I hesitated.''





	The Outside World - Drabble

“The carriage is ready, my Lady,’’ Wolfram’s smile was genuine, yet his eyes revealed a certain hint of worry. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?’’

I nodded slowly, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he was carrying me bridal style. Our foreheads met, and I looked him deep in the eyes, restraining myself from speaking a single word. Instead, my lips pursed into a confident smile; the last thing I wanted was for Wolf to worry any more about me. 

We were together. And as long as that was the case, there was no way I could feel any more safe. 

“And you are sure about staying inside the carriage with those two on your own?’’ 

“I cannot believe that even after all we’ve been through with them, you still doubt their fidelity! My dear Wolfram--’’

“I can assure you the young Lady will be safe with us.’’

_ Sebastian _ . 

“You have my word.’’

I smiled thankfully at the butler clad in black. He was already opening his arms, ready to take over. Wolfram hesitated for a short moment, until he finally sighed with forbearance and placed me carefully into Sebastian’s embrace. I reached for Wolf’s hand and placed it in my own, bowing my head slightly to kiss the tip of his knuckles. 

“Wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Wir werden die Welt da draußen gemeinsam erkunden!’’ I squeezed his hand one last time before I let go. “Fahre sicher,  _ mein Wolf. _ ’’

I watched him crawl onto the front of the carriage, lost in thoughts until Sebastian snapped me out of it. I met his crimson red eyes, his lips pursing into a hidden smirk.

“The young master is waiting for us, Master Sullivan.’’ 

 

The ride to the train station was as untroubled and tranquil as anyone could have wished for. The weather was lovely outside, only a few clouds in sight, and the view of the woods passing filled my soul with serenity. 

I was going to be fine. 

Ciel and I had squeezed in on one side of the carriage, both gazing out each of our windows. We were sitting in silence, yet the air between us spoke a million words. It still surprised me as to how I’d been able to trust these people so easily. In reality, they were nothing but strangers to me, yet something about them had caught my sense of respect for them. 

Even a fool would be able to see the immense loyalty consuming the butler sitting in front of me in that moment. There was nothing he wouldn’t do, as long as it assured him the safety of his young master. And Ciel - a boy whose cerulean blue eyes radiated with a hidden compassion. This boy wasn’t the spoiled brat he seemed to come off as; he was the most selfless and generous young Earl I had ever imagined a noble his age would be like.  
I admired them for this. 

I had trusted them for this. 

“My Lady.’’

Sebastian’s eyes met mine as I glanced to the side, and I turned to look at him. I could rarely read his expression. It was a matter of luck; he was either going to tell me that Bardroy had exploded the carriage behind us, or he would tell me that I had just won a trip to see several countries in all of Europe. I could never quite put my finger on which one.

“Did you enjoy your stay at  Weizsäcker?’’

Nodding slowly, I managed a weak smile. While it had been a pleasure to have been shown such hospitality, it had been an emotional rush at the Weizsäcker Castle. I felt an uncomfortable tightness in my chest, and my eyes trailed down to look at my feet. 

The emerald satin ribbons were laced around my legs and feet, and for the first time in my life, I felt enraged about it. I had lost my ability to walk, my ability to move around independent of others... for nothing. For a  _ living lie _ . All that pain, and all of those lost opportunities to do what I’d been longing to do. All of the times I’d gazed at the playing children out of my bedroom window, longing for their freedom to run around on their very own feet. 

I gritted my teeth and fisted my hands in my lap, a single tear sliding down my cheek. 

“Sieglinde.’’

A cold hand touched my own, and I felt my muscles unwind at once. I took a deep, shaky breath and turned to look at the young Earl. Time seemed to stand still, and everything around us seemed to fade away. All I saw was the Earl and his butler, looking at me with a touch of concern, yet a determined tone pierced through Ciel’s words as he spoke. 

“I will do everything in my power to make you walk on your own two feet again.’’

My eyes lit up as I smiled thankfully at him, hesitating for a short second before I finally did the forbidden.  I pulled him in for a hug. 

“I cannot thank you enough for this, Ciel.’’

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and accepted the hug to my surprise. I felt his chin resting on my shoulder while I allowed myself to gently squeeze him, wanting to show him my gratefulness.

“O-Of course.’’

Knowing he wasn’t too fond of them, I made sure it didn’t last more than a couple of seconds before I pulled away again. And may the gods curse me if I was imagining this, but I was almost sure of the fact that he had pulled a tiny smile in the corner of his lips, lifting those rosy cheeks, as he ‘grumpily’ rested his chin on his palm and looked out of the window again. 

I turned to look at Sebastian who was smirking at me, his eyes revealing a hidden  _ thank you _ . I knew that the butler enjoyed every single sign there could be to a peeling of the emotionless mask which Ciel had been forced to wear. And I admit a part of me couldn’t be more happy to be able to do that once in awhile. 

Sebastian pulled out an orange, and started to peel it with a silver knife which seemed familiar to me. I realised it was the one I had gifted to him, as a token for being an impeccable butler. I smiled at the memory, happy to know he could make good use of it, until my eyes switched to focus on the orange, and I finally realised  _ what _ he was doing. 

_ Preparing food.  _

“Ladies first.’’

He held out the peeled orange with a playful smile on his face, and as much as I wanted to take half of the orange for myself, I had now learned how improper it was to stuff my face with food the way I used to. He smiled proudly at me as I politely accepted a single piece. However, the moment I did, my eyes caught Sebastian’s gloved hands and I hesitated. 

I met Sebastian’s eyes once more; yet this time they were filled with a touch of concern. Without second thought, I grabbed the orange out of his hand and put it aside, then stood up, supported by the edge of the window-wall, and leaned down to face the butler properly. Raising his chin with the tip of my fingers, I looked him deep in the eyes. 

Those eyes weren’t as maroon as I had always assumed them to be. I now realised there was a hidden shade of crimson red that dominated the colour of the iris. 

_ No, wait, I don’t want to know. It’s a sad story, right? I won’t force it out of you. _

A moment of realisation hit me, and I stared into nothingness as I took a step back and sat down again. I tried to remember the time I had asked him if he and Ciel were worshippers of the devil. His knowledge on demons and the ritual in itself had been notable and not to mention - out of the ordinary. The contract seal that was marked into the skin of his left hand, as well as the very iris of Ciel’s right eye -- 

“Sebastian, take off your glove.’’

In a split second, I thought the words had been spilled from my own lips. However, that didn’t seem to be the case. The voice didn’t belong to me. 

Sebastian hesitated as he glanced at Ciel with a raised eyebrow, then slowly slid off the white glove covering his left hand. The atmosphere turned cold, and a deadly silence filled the carriage. I took his hand in mine and studied the seal. 

“The Faustian Contract,’’ I whispered. “I’ve read about this... I just - I didn’t even realise -’’

I studied the butler in front of me in a loss of words to say. His deadly pale skin, the intimidating yet uncanny look in his eyes, and those abnormally flawless features. No  _ living human  _ was able to have those looks, _ and _ be as sensationally talented at  _ everything -  _ all at the same time. I had been oblivious to these facts, having been too committed to everything happening around myself, that I didn’t even realise the true nature of the man I had accepted as my very own temporary butler.  

I turned to look at the thirteen year old boy sitting next to me. The look in his eye was almost threatening, and I quickly decided to look away. I couldn’t bear it anymore. He was only just a child. 

_ And this all meant that Ciel-- _

No. There was no more left to discuss.   
I leaned back and closed my eyes. Seconds later, Sebastian inhaled, about to speak, yet I quickly managed to interrupt him. 

“Your secret is safe with me -’’ I hesitated, and inhaled sharply. “Demon.’’

The rest of the trip was left in pure silence; and I couldn’t do much more than stare out of the window and pretend I was focusing on the woods, when in reality, I was grieving. It left me devastated to know that I was powerless. Ciel’s fate was already decided, and there was nothing I could do to change that. All I could do was stay by his side and support him the best I could. Help him out in the best way possible, whenever he needed me. And last but not least - not speak a single word about this to any other soul. 

It was the least I could do. 

I owed them my life. 

My sight slowly turned blurry, and my mind turned into a dazed void of nothingness. I let out a slight yawn, wrapping my arms around myself as I started to feel cold. The trip to the station had been long, and seemed even longer now where none of us spoke a word. I felt my eyelids getting heavier with each second that passed, and I knew by now that it wouldn’t take long before I’d drift to sleep. 

In a loss of consciousness, and desperately seeking comfort, my head lowered to the side and ended up resting on Ciel’s shoulder. I snuggled up to him, wrapping my hands around his arm. 

“I-- Wh--’’ 

The last thing I felt was the warmth coming from a coat that held a familiar scent, and the sound of gentle shushing. 

“Sleep well, my Lady.’’

And everything turned black. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I did not too long ago. // Disclaimer: I know of the new spoilers, but until we get any further details about him, I will continue to write his name like that.
> 
> Thank you to PhoenixFeatherLove for betaing this!


End file.
